


Taste of Peace, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of our heroes' lives after the War of the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Peace, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The young woman looked around her, overwhelmed with the beauty of the garden. Beautiful flowers were blossoming everywhere and it seemed that there was no need for a gardener. Éowyn took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet perfumes with awe. She felt so peaceful here. She began to understand the elvish power of this place. Here, in the palace of Gondor, Arwen Undomiel's presence was obvious.

"Are you feeling all right, _mellon nîn_?" [my friend]

Eowyn jerked out of her daydream and smiled at Arwen.

"Yes, I am. This garden is so relaxing. It reminds me of the Houses of Healing. And it's such a source of professional curiosity, there are many plants which can be used to cure. my own garden can't compete with this."

The elven queen let a chuckle escape her lips at the enthusiastic tone of her guest. "You can take whatever you want from here. I know you will put these to good use."

Éowyn smiled warmly at her queen. Now she knew her a lot better, she managed to understand Aragorn's feelings towards her. She maybe couldn't fight with a sword but Arwen had other abilities: she was always calm and sweet, her pure voice filling of the hearts of others with joy, any time she sang one of her ballads. But the Princess of Ithilien could sense something else behind this steady behaviour. There was sadness. A great sadness.

"My Lady," she said tentatively, "I am aware it might seem inquisitive, but you look melancholic."

"Elves are always melancholic," answered Arwen, letting out a small sigh. " _Gaearon_. I feel the call of the great sea. And behind, the call of my father." [the Great Sea]

The eyes of the queen of Gondor were troubled, lost far away from the luxuriant garden.

"But do not worry, Princess," she went on, seeing the worried face of the Rohirrim, "I made a choice. And do not regret it. After all, I chose the most handsome ranger on Middle-Earth and he became king. I'm rather lucky, don't you think?"

Éowyn began to laugh as she saw a rather childish smile playing on the lips of the she-elf. "You are indeed right, but I must say I do have an inclination for the Ithilien rangers."

The young woman was happy and relieved that her infatuation for Aragorn, during the War, was not a source of conflict.

"Talking about us?" asked a deep voice behind them.

"Oh, I'm sure they are," said an other voice. "But they will never admit it."

Éowyn turned around and answered playfully to the man in front of her, "Of course, we won't. Do not underestimate us."

Faramir laughed openly and threw his arms around his wife's waist. "I wouldn't dare. How are you feeling, darling?"

Éowyn stepped back a little, showing her round tummy. "I can't be better," she said with a tender smile. "Here, there's a taste of peace."

"I'm glad you enjoy being here, Lady Éowyn," Aragorn smiled. "I hope you are going to stay a little longer."

"As long as I can have strawberries for dinner I will."

The two women couldn't help laughing at their husbands' faces.

"Pregnant women," whispered Faramir.

To Éowyn, it was a beautiful day. One of these days the world didn't seem to exist except for her and the people she loved. And she was grateful for that.

 


End file.
